True Love Thaws?
by Nerea Dragonheart
Summary: There's something wrong with Jack Frost. His powers are fading, and the Man in the moon says his answers are with the young ruler of Arendelle, who has powers like Jack's! Jack wonders what this king will be like, but imagine his surprise when the king turns out to be a queen! While Jack is faced with losing his powers, Elsa faces being forced to marry. Can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1 - Fading Fast

Chapter 1 - Jack

I don't start freaking out until it's too late. After several weeks of my powers fading in and out, they've finally sputtered and disappeared altogether.

I clutch my staff like a lifeline and try to summon something, an ice block, an icicle, a chilly breeze! Anything would have been a relief, but nothing happened. I hear my staff's clunk as it hits the floor, but I'm numb and staring at my hands, willing them to conjure what they've been doing for this entire new lifetime of mine.

But, nothing happens.

Have they all stopped believing in me? My chest tightens and now I'm truly terrified.

That's ridiculous, it would take more than a couple of weeks for that to happen, I believe in Marsha and Stacy, and Thomas, and… Jamie. Jamie has never let me down, not since that first day when I was seen for the very first time.

I growl and kick the nearest tree, hurting myself in the process. Ugh! I pick up my staff and start pacing, snapping my fingers over and over again, trying to get a hint of frost on my fingertips.

After about an hour, I've almost lost all hope. I have my back against the tree, my staff in my left hand, and my right hand still snapping, but only half-heartedly. I've hung my head, defeated, but with one final snap of my fingers, I feel it. Frost.

Before my power decides to change its mind, I shoot the nearest tree, frosting it well over.

I take to the air and head north, hoping and praying that my power lasts long enough for me to reach North and that he has some answers.

Two hours later, I storm into North's office and his jaw drops.

"Jack! It's good to see you again!" He booms and almost squeezes whatever power I have left out of me.

"It's good to see you too North, but I-"

"How are the States these days? It's been a while since I've visited maybe I could make some time in the-"

"North! I came because I need you to-"

"-then again Christmas is only eleven months away so I couldn't possibly-"

"North!" I slam the end of my staff to the floor, my intention to cover the floor in ice like I've done here so many times before, but just as I suspected, the ice doesn't even reach the toes of North's big black boots. I feel tired and dizzy, as if the one burst of power was enough to take it out of me. Which apparently, it was. I slump forward, supporting as much weight as possible onto my staff.

"North I need your help. Something's wrong." North eyes widen as he stares at my pathetic excuse for an ice floor and then at my face until he calls for a couple of Yetis to pick me up and take me to the infirmary. I knock out before we get there.

"He's not going to go through with it, mate." I wake up to the sound of Bunny's voice.

"There's got to be something else he can do." That was Tooth. I slowly get up. I'm not in pain, but my joints are stiff, as if I've been sleeping for days instead of hours as my internal clock tells me.

"He has no choice." North says, and with that I pull back the curtain to find the whole gang looking shocked and uncomfortable, Sandy's noiseless whistling matching Tooth's sudden over-interest in the nearest elf's teeth.

"What choice don't I have?" I demand, waiting for my staff to come to my side, but I realize I've woken up without powers again; I retrieve it from beside the bed and return to find all of them gone, except for North who has this look like a child he loves will be getting a whole lot of coal for Christmas.

"Jack…um, the gang wishes you luck." He says, coughing before averting my gaze and motioning for me to follow him.

"Why would they wish me luck? What's going on, North? Tell me the truth." He's silent until we reach his office and he closes the door behind me.

Motioning for me to sit down, I take a seat and watch as he uses his new cocoa machine.

"Would you like some?" He smiles, offering me a cup.

"North, I would really like some answers right now. What do you know?"

"Well, let us begin with a few questions, yes?" It was probably best to be patient.

"Okay."

"How long have your powers been… fading?" He asks hesitantly.

"About three weeks, but it's getting worse." I say and snap my fingers, relieved to see that I made a small flurry.

"It's just as I'd feared." He sighs and stands, beginning to pace. I'm about to open my mouth, when he holds up a hand.

"The others were called here by Man on Moon, Jack." He says gravely. I slump in my seat, knowing this is far more serious than I had hoped it would be.

"He says your immortality is fading. Your heart, which has been frozen on the day he changed you, is thawing. Time is beginning to tick for you again Jack." I'm staring at my staff in my hands, willing it to not be true.

"But there is hope. Although I don't think you're going to like it." I stand up, my fears already melting faster than my immortality.

"Anything." I plead.

"'You will find your answers in the young ruler of Arendelle.' That is what Man on Moon said. Word for word."

"That's it? Nothing else? What exactly am I supposed to ask this guy?" Suddenly, my hope takes a sharp decline with the vague indication given to me by the being that made me a guardian.

"That is all he said. No questions, no assignments, no requirements. Just that your answer lies in him."

"Why him specifically?" I ask, confused.

"He is the only other living being that harnesses the same powers you do."

This hits me harder than the rest of what's going on. The fact that there is someone out there who can do everything I can. The difference between me and this guy though? EVERYONE can see him, and he doesn't even have to try. It's a little annoying, but if I wanted to get my power back, I was going to have to tamp down any irritation and rely on some spoiled ice king.

"Take the snowglobe." North and I both know that I have almost no magic left, yet he still makes it seem like he has to insist I use the snowglobe.

"Good luck, Jack." He reaches out, and we hug, and I realize that if I fail, this will probably be the last time I see him. I hug him tighter and he lets go first.

"Ahem, well, I'll be in touch with Jamie, let him know he needs to believe now more than ever."

I nod, and with that, I head for Arendelle.

I have to admit, I'm impressed.

The entire floor is covered in ice and even the water that once flowed from the fountains has been artistically frozen into intricate swirls in the air.

That's a nice touch. I think to myself.

I watch as families, couples, and kids who will eventually become couples and then families, skate hand in hand. This place is pretty awesome, but it could use a little more...

I'm just about to make it snow (completely disregarding proper use of my power), when the trumpets start blaring.

Everyone skids to a halt when the announcer starts to do his thing.

"Announcing, our reigning monarch-"

Here comes the king. I thought.

"Her Majesty-"

Her!?

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. "

Queen!?

I nearly fell off the fountain I was sitting on, but I righted myself and watched as the enormous doors to the palace opened, and out came Queen Elsa. She was everything I wasn't expecting…

**Author's Note:**

**Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! The best is yet to come! **

**Please forgive me for any spelling errors or other mistakes... I'm a work in progress XD**


	2. Chapter 2 - I can't do this

Chapter 2: I can't do this

First of all, Queen Elsa was not the cold king I was expecting. She was a woman. A beautiful woman.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It felt like my whole body was humming.

_Storms! _she was beautiful. I couldn't deny that.

_Pull yourself together, Jack, you've seen beautiful women before._

Her platinum blonde hair shone in the sunlight and her dress… was it… made of… ice!?

Personally, I preferred my own blue sweater and occasional brown coat, but _great storms! _that dress was working for her. I never considered making clothes out of ice. The bunny I made from window frost one time was about as delicate as I got.

Her dress, however, was a masterpiece. It sparkled and shimmered like fresh snow in the sunlight, and the effect was enhanced as she walked, a serene expression on her pretty face.

_She looks so confident. _

A quick sight of her shoes peeking out from beneath her dress as she walked confirmed my guess that they were also made of ice.

The reigning monarch of Arendelle was not a man, but a woman. She also looked young, probably around my age, but she carried herself with enough grace and poise that I almost felt like bowing myself, despite her not being able to see me.

When she walked it was like she was dancing.

She reached her spot next to who I guessed was her sister, lifted her hands, and with a dazzling smile said,

"Let the festivities begin!"

If only I could join in…

Elsa

I sighed as I stared at the large stack of papers on my desk.

I had been working for several hours by now and my mind was so exhausted, the letters started to blur on the page.

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

_A break wouldn't hurt… _I thought.

An enthusiastic knock at the door tore my gaze away from the flowers I could see outside.

Anna.

"Well, hello there Your Majesty!" She teased cheerfully, and although I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Anna, what have you got there?" She laughed when she tried to curtsy while balancing a tray of fine china on one hand. I had to swallow my own laughter and motion her forward.

"I brought you some peppermint tea." She said, setting it on my desk. _How sweet. _

"Thank you, Anna." I picked up the cup and saucer, noting how she had brought me my favorite set.

She walked over, sat on the arm of my chair, and put her feet on top of my desk. Right next to the missives I had been putting off.

I sighed.

"Anna, feet off the desk."

"Oh, come on Ice Queen! Take a break! Relax! Let's go have some fun!" A devious smile formed on her lips. Normally, the term Ice Queen had a negative connotation with it to me, but coming from Anna it was nothing more than a sisterly endearment. She knew what I was and loved me anyway.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked, and I couldn't help but laugh, amused at the thought of playing when I was so behind in my work.

"I couldn't possibly. There is still a significant amount of paperwork I have to get through, and then there's our Summer Ball to plan, I have to speak to Chef about the banquet this weekend-" not to mention the latest issue with the neighboring kingdoms, but Anna didn't need to know that...

"All the more reason to have some fun." She said, cutting me off before I had the chance to tell her about the meeting I had with the council later.

Not that I would let on I was feeling uneasy about it, but I could tell her it was happening. I didn't have to burden her with my worries about our international relations.

Anna threw open the window and the flowers outside caught my eye again, they were a lovely purple. As if they weren't coaxing me to take a break enough, Anna was beaming at me eagerly. I hated to disappoint her. I had done nothing but disappoint her for most of our lives.

"I'm sorry Anna, maybe tomorrow." I said quietly, turning away so I wouldn't have to see the look on her face.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She said, a sad smile on her face. For once, I preferred the term Ice Queen.

She gave me a squeeze on the shoulder, walked over to the door, curtsied, and said,

"I just want to see you have fun. Live a little. You deserve it." I couldn't see how, but I knew it was pointless to argue with her.

She shut the door behind her, and although the cold never bothered me, the room instantly felt like the temperature had dropped.

I sipped my tea and stared out the window, absentmindedly tugging at the tight bun at the top of my head that probably encouraged the headache.

"Fun." I whispered to myself, setting my cup down.

"Maybe someday."

I returned the tea things to the tray, pulled another stack of papers closer, and took up my pen.

• Jack •

This girl had serious problems.

I looked at the mountain of papers on her desk and felt a pang of sympathy. However, judging by her sister's reaction, I figured this was a regular thing, putting her work above all else.

After spending the past few hours shadowing Her Royal Highness, I was able to come up with a hasty sketch of her character.

Queen Elsa was beautiful, that much was obvious, but considering the family history, and her recent ascension to the throne, she was also really strong. And brave. And level-headed. And smart and graceful and creative and…

_Careful._ I thought, aware of the direction of my thoughts.

Queen Elsa was many good things, but she was also stubborn, and serious, and very uptight, and… human. She couldn't see me, no matter how much I wondered how she would react to my existence.

I shook that train of thought off course too. I knew better than to dwell on 'if onlys' and 'what-ifs'.

_She couldn't always be uptight, though._ I thought, remembering the smile playing on her lips when Anna had asked about making a snowman.

Queen's character aside, I needed her to see me. Even now I was struggling to call a flurry to my fingertips when it should have been as easy as breathing.

I entertained myself by reading the titles of the books in the room for a while. I turned when I heard her put her pen down.

_Storms! She's letting her hair down. _

I watched, transfixed, as the bun that was secured to her head was released and she pulled a long braid over one shoulder. I was frozen still, eyes wide, as I watched her form a perfect snowflake on her fingertip before pressing it into her hair. I sucked in a breath.

_No. No. No. Just no. _I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

I hadn't even spoken to the girl, yet here I was ogling her, my powers fading more and more every second.

Queen Elsa was by far the most interesting person I had ever encountered, but that was probably only because her ice powers piqued my interest. I needed her. All feelings aside, I couldn't get anything done until she could see me.

I was happy to find I had enough juice to fly myself out the open window.

I needed a game plan.

Elsa

I had been putting off this meeting for as long as possible, but it seemed my supply of excuses had run dry. I regretted not joining Anna outside very much.

"But Your Highness must marry if we are to keep the neighboring kingdoms from trying to overthrow you."

"Frederic, I won't do this." I said, doing my best to keep my voice even, trying to sound like I wasn't afraid.

_Frederic, I __can't_ _do this._ I willed Frederic to hear my unspoken thought.

Frederic was a very old, very wise man, and my father's most trusted advisor, at times he had even seemed more of a friend than an advisor.

He sat in the chair nearest me.

"Elsa, you _can _do this. The kingdom needs you."

So he _had_ heard my thoughts.

"I'm perfectly capable of maintaining my claim to the throne." I said evenly, twirling my finger to create a snow flurry that would further make my point.

"I have no doubt that you could, Your Majesty. But this kingdom has always used diplomacy to make peace with our neighbors, not force, and certainly not at the expense of our subjects. You've worked hard to ensure they feel secure, but even with your powers, the threat of even a single other kingdom would make them fear."

I hated feeling like I was being unreasonable.

_Is it unreasonable to not want to marry yet?_

A tiny voice at the back of my mind reminded me that it wasn't marriage itself that I was entirely opposed to…

I snapped my fingers, dispelling the snow flurry, and folded my hands in my lap.

"Who's to say I don't plan on using diplomacy to our advantage?" I countered, knowing full well I had no plans for diplomatic relations yet. I'm sure I could come up with something that didn't involve marriage, much less meeting total strangers from other kingdoms.

"Your Majesty, your kingdom depends on you. I didn't want to alarm you, but we may be running out of time. Our spies have returned with some news…"

My hands fisted beneath the table.

"Yes?"

"Prince Hans has been acting the ambassador lately. He has gone to several kingdoms already, falsely announcing that you're searching for a husband. He has also spread the word of your ability to control ice and snow. Monarchs are greedy for your power, but also fear it. I'm afraid an alliance between several to overthrow you would occur if you refuse to even entertain the idea of uniting with them."

I stood. Frederic continued.

"Prince Hans has also made it clear that should he be placed on the throne, perhaps wedded to a neighboring princess, he would make a much better neighbor than the illusive Queen Elsa."

"But the gates are open! Our trade partners have always been civil if not friendly. When Father was king-"

"With my utmost respect, Your Highness, your father had more than open gates and working trade routes. He made an effort to see our neighbors personally despite the gates being closed. He also did not have magic. Your people adore you, but these kingdoms know not what to make of you."

I felt a chill, though the cold didn't usually phase me in the least. Hans was working to take the very thing I had worked so hard to make better. Perhaps I had neglected international relations, but I felt like I owed it to my people to focus on Arendelle first.

That voice spoke up again, reminding me that I was making excuses for not wanting to expose myself to the outside world. I had already opened my circle farther, wasn't that enough?

It wasn't.

Arendelle, however, would not pay for my mistakes.

"How much time do I have?" I said, sitting down again, my back straight and my face composed, although on the inside I felt like I wanted to scream.

"Any more than a month would be risky, Your Highness."

_A month!? I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. _

_Conceal. Don't feel._

When I spoke again, my tone remained neutral. I was now a master at concealing what I felt and thought.

"Very well, Frederic, we shall meet with the rest of the council in two hours to discuss my betrothal." With a nod and a wave of my hand, Frederic bowed and left the room.

I could do this.

I _had _to do this.


	3. Chapter 3 - Before she sees me

Chapter 3 - Before she sees me

*14 Years Ago*

It was a pleasant winter day, only cold enough to make one snuggle further into their scarves and give lingering hugs. The landscape was covered with a layer of snow sparkling in the light of the sun. It was too good to waste indoors.

The queen had decided to take her two daughters ice skating while their father was busy.

She contemplated the hands she was holding.

On her left, Anna's hand held tightly to her own as she tried to balance on wobbling legs. At five years old, she was a flurry of warmth and scattered focus. She would turn her attention to her feet, tongue stuck out in concentration, trying to get them to work, only to get distracted elsewhere, her constant steady chatter unaffected by her stumbling. Anna was like the sun, bright and full of energy, she radiated cheer and optimism infectiously to those around her.

On her right, Elsa held her hand gently, her feet moving as naturally and gracefully as they did walking. She could probably be skating circles around them, but she chose to stay linked to her mother and sister. Although normally Elsa participated in her sister's chatter with undivided attention, today it seemed that Elsa was only half listening to the conversation.

She seemed to be quietly taking in the view. If Anna was the sun, Elsa was more like the moon; calm and soothing, gentle and composed, her light a more subtle (but just as powerful) brightness in the world. For one so young, Elsa seemed to have some ancient wisdom tucked into her small body.

It was during one of Anna's rare pauses that Elsa brought up a surprising topic.

"Mama, who is in charge of the winter?"

The queen was startled at the sudden question. Elsa had asked for a "who" rather than asking "how."

At her mother's hesitation, she continued.

"I mean, I can make snow, but it would take me a very long time to make all of this." She said, gesturing with her small gloved hand at the expanse of white before them.

Ah. This made her train of thought a little clearer.

"It would take you foreeeveeerrrr!" Anna exclaimed, stumbling again.

The queen didn't always know how to respond to their questions, especially when it came to Elsa's powers, but this she felt like she could handle.

"His name is Jack Frost." She said whimsically, as if it was as special of a secret as Elsa's powers were.

Elsa's head whipped up to look at her mother, wide-eyed.

"You _know_ the man who makes winter?!" Anna said, her feet still uncooperative.

Their mother chuckled at their rapt fascination and guided them over to a bench for a rest.

"How does he do it? How does he get to Arendelle? What does he look like? Oooooo, can we meet him!?" Elsa's amazement and curiosity burned more intensely with every question Anna exhaled.

"I thought I met him once, a long time ago when I was very small, but I can't remember. My mother said his spirit was meant to bring fun to children. She told me that when the snow sparkles, the wind blows cold, and you're enjoying the ice and snow, maybe you'll hear him laughing along with you."

This brought forth a whole other slew of questions and exclamations from Anna, but Elsa only retreated into her own thoughts and reflections. She seemed to focus even more intently on the scenery around them.

The queen hadn't realized it, but she had given Elsa a gift that day. The hope of someone like her; a kindred spirit. The small 8-year old felt in her heart that he was real, and that they could be friends.

*11 Years Ago*

Elsa breathed in the sharpness in the air deeply, savoring the rare occasion she could be outside.

No one knew where she was. She only dared sneak outside once a handful of times a year, mostly in the wintertime, and only as far as a corner of the castle's garden. She couldn't risk being seen, or worse, hurting someone.

She still had no control of what she was.

The moonlight was comforting, as was the winter scene before her. Here, she didn't have to worry about others discovering her secret.

Here, she could talk to a friend.

She cleared a spot on the marble bench big enough for two, and sat down.

She looked around again, always worried about being discovered, but finally, she took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Hello, Jack Frost."

When she spoke on these rare occasions, it was always in the quietest of whispers. No farther than the sound of her breath. Elsa was nothing if not careful, and anyone within normal earshot could have mistaken it for the cold wind in the trees.

"How have you been? Things are dreadfully the same as they've always been. Mother got me this beautiful shawl for my birthday, and Father gave me a new map."

The answering silence didn't used to bother Elsa, the silence used to only confirm that her friend was just like her, afraid to show others who he was. The older she grew, the harder it was to believe.

More silence. She grew more desperate

"Mother says Anna is doing well."

A sad smile formed on Elsa's lips at the realization that she was probably alone. She had probably always been alone when she thought she was speaking to Jack.

"She made me a bracelet."

Elsa looked up at the moon, wishing, like she had countless other nights, that things were different.

"Thank you for the company, Jack. It's been wonderful."

Footsteps coming from outside the garden walls sent Elsa scrambling underneath the bench, holding her breath.

A couple of Arendellian guards passed the garden without hesitation, but it wasn't until their footsteps had receded that she climbed out from her hiding place.

"Goodnight Jack. Sleep well."

Elsa had never once heard Jack Frost's voice or seen any sign of his presence, but her heart had held onto the belief in her friend, her Jack, for years. Tonight, however, she decided to put her childish fantasies to sleep.

She didn't need to pretend Jack Frost existed. There was no one in the world like her, and that was ok.

It had to be ok.

Jack

As far as game plans went, I had to admit, what I had in mind was not my best.

It had occurred to me that in the mountains nearby lived a tribe of trolls. We mythical beings didn't typically keep tabs on each other, but I liked the trolls.

I couldn't remember the last time I had paid them a visit. It had to have been at least a hundred years.

Unfortunately, my magic chose that particular moment to sputter out, and then I was falling.

A nice prickly bush cushioned my landing.

"Hello?" I heard from somewhere in the distance.

I wasn't sure I was in the mood to find out whether or not whoever was out here could see me.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard the voice call out again. It sounded a lot like the princess.

It was worth a shot.

"Anna, it's probably just another rabbit or bird or squirrel like it always is." There was a second voice.

"I'm telling you, I saw something Kristoff!"

"Yeah, me too, it looked like an angel! Except, it didn't have wings. And it didn't seem like it could fly very well." A third voice said.

Their chatter gave me hope.

_They can see me!?_

"Hello?" I replied, hoping for the best, but wisely expecting the worst.

"Hello!? There's someone there!" There was no doubt in my mind now, the princess, by some miraculous stroke of luck, could see me.

I wrenched myself out of the bush and ran over.

_This is gonna work! They can see me! It has to work!_

Elsa

"Ultimately, gentlemen, the Autumn feast will be held in a week and a half, our guests will stay for the week's festivities, and the Fall Ball will bring it all to a close and all our guests will depart the following morning."

"All the guests but one, of course. Our future king." My least favorite councilman stated evenly.

I felt my hands curl into fists, but an imperceptible breath later, they relaxed.

"Should we be so… fortunate," I said through practically gritted teeth, "my betrothed shall leave with our other guests for the appropriate preparations to be made." Perhaps it was petulant, but I couldn't help contradicting him.

"Are there any questions?" I said, but only paused a millisecond before standing, forcing the others in the room to stand as well.

"Good day everyone." I said, turning sharply and refusing to look anyone in the eye. I willed my body to exude confidence and serenity. Grace and poise.

Jack

"Ouch!" Kristoff rubbed the spot where Anna had elbowed him.

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" She said smugly.

"I must be just as crazy as you apparently." He admonished, referring to the fact that he could see me too.

After the initial freak-out of them seeing me and my magic (fortunately it chose to show up at the right time), and me discovering Elsa's ability to create life (the proof being Olaf), I explained to them the… uniqueness of the situation.

I needed Elsa's magic as soon as possible.

Anna ignored Kristoff's jab at her sanity and continued.

"Mother told Elsa and I about you when we were little and I always just had this feeling, and now you're here! I mean, under less than pleasant circumstances, but still! And you can do magic like Elsa!"

"I guess it really is a small world after all." Olaf giggled.

I had only just met the snowman, but I knew I'd die for that little guy.

"Grandpabbie told me about you as a kid, and I wanted to believe but-"

"She has to see you! She believed in you like I did. We pretended to talk to you. Invited you for tea and everything."

Despite her words, the sad smile on her face told me there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the reassurance Princess – "

"Just Anna, please."

"Anna. I appreciate it, but I've seen your sister, and not only can she not see me, but she seems a little…"

"Flighty?" Olaf offered.

"No, ummm…"

"Bossy?"

"Not exactly…"

"Regal?"

"No! I mean, yes, but I meant… uptight."

"Oh, that's so not the direction I thought you were going." Olaf muttered.

"Elsa's just under a lot of stress right now. She's normally much more… relaxed?"

I gave her a doubtful look. As did Olaf and Kristoff.

"Oh really? What exactly are you gonna do Anna?" I asked, hoping she would surprise me with a solid (and sensible) plan.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister."

Olaf and Kristoff looked at each other.

"It's gonna work this time!" Anna insisted, crossing her arms.

For my sake, I hoped she was right.

Elsa

"Elsa!" Anna burst into my study while I was looking over some paperwork.

"You'll never guess who we – what's the matter? Something's wrong."

For someone who could be easily distracted, Anna could also be a very perceptive person.

I considered lying, but I knew it wouldn't help. She would find out eventually and it would be better if she heard it from me.

"I'm getting married."

_Way to break it to her gently, Elsa. _I scolded myself.

Noticing she hadn't moved, I tried again.

"I mean, of course not right away. What I meant was, I'm getting engaged. We're hosting a series of suitors for the week of the Autumn Festival."

She still hadn't moved.

"I thought it was about time. I mean I'm not getting any younger, right? Haha." Perhaps making light of the situation would ease her concerns...

She blinked.

Maybe making this about us…

"I'm ok, Anna, really. Nothing between us is going to change. I promise."

It worked.

"Oh no! No no no! I'm not worried about that Elsa! I was just surprised, that's all. This is so exciting!" I internally sighed in relief.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, but I'm sure it's pretty stressful with all the arrangements that have to be made. I'm here if you need anything." She said, pulling away to look me in the eye.

I didn't deserve her.

"Thank you, Anna."

"Anytime. But I just might have to remind you that you can't marry a man you've just met!" I laughed at the irony, and she joined in. This was better.

"Now what was it you were telling me about before all this?"

"Oh right! You remember how we used to talk to Jack Frost when we were little?"

Now I was the one without words.

"Oh yes, haha! How silly of me! What nonsense. I can't believe I held onto that for as long as I did! How ridiculous, inviting an invisible person to tea and having conversations with the air. I didn't think you'd remember that, you were so young. Whatever made you think of it? Hahaha!"

Remembering my silly belief in Jack Frost was painful.

"I didn't think it was ridiculous!"

"It was. I mean, it wasn't ridiculous to play pretend with you! Those days were the best, Anna, honestly!"

I hugged her again. Why did I keep messing things up?

"They were the best for me too. Nothing is wrong! I was just… outside by the pond and I remembered that's all. Fun times." She didn't sound too convinced, but I didn't want to push it, maybe she'd push back with more questions about my getting married.

"Indeed. Now, we can talk more about this betrothal business later, but the suitors arrive in a few days and there's a lot to prepare before then."

"Elsa, don't you think this is all a bit... sudden?"

She was worrying, she didn't have to worry. She shouldn't have to worry.

"It's just a ball, maybe an engagement if all goes according to plan. Nothing would change for at least a couple of months of course. This will be good for the kingdom."

I felt my heart point out that I failed to mention that it would be good for me. I wasn't sure that it would be at this point.

"Okay. I mean, if you're sure."

"I am." I said, hopefully in a reassuring tone rather than a questioning one. And with that, I turned to my desk, busying myself by shuffling papers.

Anna

_Elsa can play Ice Queen all she wants, but she can't fool me._

I sped towards the Council room and found exactly who I was looking for.

"Frederick! What's all this suitor ridiculousness Elsa's talking about? She doesn't want to get married! I mean, unless she really does, in which case… whoa. But more than likely something's wrong. She's never mentioned this sort of thing before now! Then again, we didn't really talk for thirteen years… But that's not the point! The point is, what's going on? Whatever it is, I can handle it!"

Frederick sighed. He looked tired, and this wasn't a good sign. Things were probably worse than I thought.

"Her Majesty is caught between a rock and a hard place, so to speak."

"Frederick! I don't have time for your metaphors. Tell me what's the matter, please! I- I'm worried about her…"

"I am as well, Princess. I tried to hold off and figure things out myself, but there's no time, and we have no other options."

"The suspense is killing me!" I grabbed his lapels and shook him slightly, forgetting the "lady-like" behavior I was supposed to exude.

"The neighboring kingdoms are threatening to overthrow Queen Elsa because of rumors that Hans has been spreading. Your sister doesn't want to use force and is therefore conceding to their demands and choosing to settle this… diplomatically. A betrothal is what appears it will take to pacify them. All things considered, she's taking everything surprisingly well. I wouldn't be too concerned, she's very strong, and she knows what she's doing."

Elsa was trying to protect me again.

"Thank you for your honesty, Frederick."

"Of course your Highness, but for my sake? Don't breathe a word of this to the queen."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

This time, I was going to be the one doing the protecting.

"Frederick, as the Princess of Arendelle and the Queen's closest living relative, I think I should have a say in the matter, don't you think?"

He arched a brow.

"I am not sure what kind of say the Queen would allow…"

"Oh hush, she'll thank me for it later! What a girl like her needs is options!"

"Options, your Highness?"

"Exactly. I just so happen to have a suitor in mind…"

Jack

"How'd it go?" I asked, balancing on my staff.

I wasn't sure if using my power was helping or hurting the situation, but I felt like I needed to constantly check. At this point, there were moments that I felt almost normal, but other times I may as well have been human.

I sat on the ground.

"Sooooo, she definitely remembers the tea party."

Yikes, that wasn't what I was hoping to hear.

"Uh-huh? Anything else?"

"Agh! Okay, so maybe she doesn't believe in you… yet! She doesn't believe yet, but I have a plan!"

As far as plans went, Anna was my best bet. Elsa obviously cared deeply for her sister, if anyone could get her to believe, it had to be Anna.

"Lay it on me."

"How good are you at dancing?" She said. I had seen that look thousands of times. It was the look of someone who felt like getting into trouble.

Elsa

"How many suitors are there in total?" I asked the room full of councilmen. This second meeting about the betrothal, as much as I hated to think about it, was necessary.

"Four your majesty." I heard Belfast say.

"Five." Frederick suddenly stepped forward, and although there were curious glances around the table, no one argued.

My inward sigh of relief (and desperation) went unnoticed.

"Including or not including Hans of the Southern Isles?"

"Not including, Queen Elsa. The miscreant will not be permitted to set foot on Arendelle." Said another councilman pleasantly.

Five. I had five options. I didn't know whether to be grateful that I didn't have to go through very many, or disappointed that I didn't have more choices.

I would spend the rest of my life married to one of these five men.

I didn't want to contemplate the odds that one of them would be my perfect match; the odds were not good.

I refused to contemplate the odds that one of these men would love me; the odds were worse.

Jack

The night of the Autumn Feast I was wishing more than anything that my powers would mysteriously reappear, but a small flurry was all I could conjure at the moment.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, pulling at the collar of the shirt.

"Of course I am! You said people can't see you unless they believe. I can get them all to believe in a prince from the north. They'll have to see you. It's the perfect loophole! The moon can't argue with that!"

"I'm not sure I believe you myself." I muttered to Arendelle"s high-spirited princess.

"Oh, hush. Now, give us a turn." Shaking my head, I turned once for them to get the full effect.

The clothes weren't exactly the soft and loose materials I was looking for, but it wasn't too bad. The boots were the real problem.

I had gotten so used to being barefoot that any kind of shoe was a nuisance.

"Leave the boots Jack, you look great!" Anna picked up my other clothes and handed them to Kristoff.

"I'll keep your clothes safe, Jack." Kristoff said, hanging them over his shoulder.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath.

As grateful as I was for the lengths they had gone to help me, I was really nervous.

"Tell me again why I couldn't be a duke or a page or something?" I asked, mostly just uncomfortable with the idea of court etiquette (but in reality, sweating at the thought that Elsa would consider me a potential suitor).

"Because, for the next few weeks Elsa's time can only be taken up by suitors and business about suitors, and aren't you a little pressed for time?"

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't.

Fiddling with one of the cuffs on the coat Anna had gotten for me, I followed her into the castle.

I took one last look at the moon, feeling both eager and unwilling to face the Queen of Arendelle.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry (again!) for being away for so long. I'm probably one of the least dependable fic writers, but I am by no means abandoning this story! I've already written some of the next part and I'm excited (and nervous) to share. I'm grateful for all the feedback I've gotten, it's been really encouraging and every time I read a review, it's really motivating, so thank you so much! **

**I won't say I don't worry that maybe the rest of what I write won't be as good as what I've written so far, or that I don't worry that maybe I'll mess up the story, but these worries aren't enough to stop me from finishing what I started. I am determined to do these two some justice!**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta and I'm not quite at the level of asking someone I know to read something so personal, if that makes any sense?**

**I try to keep their characterization in check, but I know I won't always be successful because we all have different opinions about what a character would/wouldn't do.**

**Still, I want to thank everyone who has read this. Please don't hesitate to give me any and all feedback you may have!**

**I know the current world situation has a lot of us staying home for the most part. I hope these 3000+ words can fill up some of the time in a good way. I'm not sure if in the future y'all prefer shorter, but more frequent chapters, or maybe you don't mind waiting for a longer chapter... Let me know!**

**I hope you all stay strong, healthy, and safe.**

**Big hugs! (because all this social distancing can be hard)**

**\- N. D. **


End file.
